The War that Changed Everything
by natattack201
Summary: Percy is heartbroken and hunted when he and his father loses WWIII His son Tyler is Posedion's and Percy's chance to have their old life back when Percy Tyler and the one who lied and betrayed Percy the most go on a quest will Percy fall in love again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories (Percy's POV)

12 years.

It's been 12 years since World War III, the war that sent my father to Tartarus. The war started when Zeus and Hades decided that humans had gotten to powerful. I thought the idea was stupid and their plan to "down grade" mortals was worse. My dad disagreed with them and it started a war. The war divided the council and their children. Chiron kept the average demigods at camp under control but almost each cabin leader was called to help their parents. Of course, I was happy to fight for dad and the human race. I couldn't imagine what Nico and Thalia were thinking when they sides with their parents.

The war was even, a perfectly tied game like a basketball game that went into overtime again, and again, and again. Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, and even Dionysus sided with us. On Zeus's team, was him Hades, Hera, Artemis and of course Athena.

~Flashback~

_I had met Annabeth in a clearing in between a grove of trees in Central Park. Soft red flowers painted the field. I smiled as I hugged her, I hadn't seen her in so long. She pushed me away. What was happening? _

"_Percy, my mother is siding with Zeus and…" she whispered, looking at her toes, "I will too." _

_She turned around and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. Forcing her to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were red and swollen. I could see her pain, I knew her too well to think otherwise. I also knew she was probably breaking up with me. I tried to talk her out of if. She broke through my grasp and ran away after telling me to surrender. A lot of my friends told me that._

I never would have been able to tell that she was 3 weeks pregnant. I don't know how she was able to hide that from everyone and I had only known because a friend told me about it. He was born three months premature, and the second Annabeth left the hospitable I used the Mist to get a doctor to write a letter saying that 4 day old "Luke Chase" died of heart complications. Then I changed the baby's name is Tyler Jackson and allowed a rich aristocrat couple, who thought adopting babies was "in" adopt him. I feel a little bad about telling Annabeth that he was dead but I knew that if I wanted to ever meet him I couldn't let Annabeth know that he was alive. Also, if Thalia or her mother found out he was dead for sure.

Ever since the war Zeus's allies had been trying to find me. It was hard to avoid the monsters and assassins they sent after me but I found a few people to trust. One of those people was Natalia.

That wasn't here real name of course; according to her that's how its best translated to English. She is a half-immortal sorceress. She used magic in the way you'd imagine someone from "Harry Potter" to use it; carrying potions in her handbag and levitating the TV remote when it was to far out of reach etc. I meet her and her fiancé when they offered to help during the Giants' War. She stayed neutral during the war and tried so hard with Hestia to avoid it. She showed me where she had set up safe houses and places where monsters ignored or couldn't go.

Right now, she was navigating me through a horde of traffic through Manhattan. It was a stupid idea to go where my most powerful enemies were but today was an exception. I could tell she was nervous just from her appearance. Whenever she was nervous or anxious she seemed to be like 40-50 years old usually she looked around 20. Now she looked 49. Finally, we pulled up to a limestone luxury apartment building overlooking Central Park. As we walked into the lavish lobby, she seemed to calm down and regained her youthful royal glow. For years now, I'd been coming here on the last Sunday of every month to visit Tyler.

A greasy brown-haired butler opened the door to the penthouse and Tyler stood behind him grinning from ear to ear because I came and wasn't unconscious (like that time when he was younger). Natalia told the butler that he could take the day off and he ran to the elevator trying to get away from his job as quick as possible. Tyler hadn't changed much since I last saw him a month ago. He looked like a carbon copy of me; except his hair was curly and his eyes were a stormy gray. I remembered who he got those features from. It hurt to be reminded of Annabeth, and how she betrayed me. It seemed like the world was trying to remind me of her in any way possible. Whenever I see someone blonde, smart or beautiful it reminded me of her. Even though she, and my two former best friends, Thalia and Nico were probably making plans to track me down, I still miss seeing them and having them only a walk away.

When inside the apartment,

"You guys need me to stay or no?" Natalia asked in her layered accent.

"No, I'll keep us safe." I said, making myself a sandwich and inhaling it just as quickly.

"Iris-message me if you need anything I'll be at the 'Madame Tussaudes' museum with Brandon."

Natalia said waving good bye as she walked out the door. Brandon was her husband. I don't think I have ever since her upset when they were together, he radiated happiness and could easily be a stand up comedian. Last time he and Leo were in the same room for more then 20 minutes the furniture was wrecked and they were rolling on the floor laughing. (Don't ask.)

"What are we gonna do today?" Tyler said his eyes glinted with excitement.

"We can go to Central Park and practice sword fighting and then I want to visit my mom, Sally and my step father, Paul." I was looking at the pictures on the mantle of a fake fireplace. The newest one was of Tyler's fifth grade graduation a couple weeks ago. I had tried so hard not to miss that but after a bad fight with a drakon I couldn't walk for five hours and had missed the whole thing. All the pictures on the mantle seemed to be an array of everything I had missed. It felt like I took an arrow to my heart. I turned away to face a confused Tyler.

"You mean my grandparents have been living in New York this whole time?" he stood gaping.

_Weird I thought I told him that already._

"Can we see them first?" he asked. He probably assumed that my mortal parents were just as cool as the stories I had told him about my quests.

"Sure, why not?" I said smiling.

We took a taxi to the apartment building. _I hope they still live here_ I thought as I knocked and the old brown door. Tyler's eyes darted everywhere like he was trying to commit every small detail to memory. Thankfully, mom opened the door and not some stranger.

"Percy!" Mom managed between joyful sobs. Finally, she released me from my massive bear hug. Paul shook my hand clapped my back as if he was awarding me. It took them a while to notice Tyler.

"Who's this?" Paul asked.

"Tyler Jackson, my errrr…son," I answered causing an awkward silence. It must have been weird looking from him to me because I looked about 20 years old, eternal youth was the gift that the Olympians bestowed on the seven demigods in the Giant War and Nico because he was a major help too. My mom had known about Tyler but had never met him. That probably didn't matter to her she probably loves him already.

I was surprised by the amount of pictures they had in the apartment of me. I was "paranoid" as a normal person would call it and only gave Tyler only one picture of me. In the picture, I was holding baby Tyler for the first time. I looked extremely happy but at the same time nervous like I was afraid I was going to drop him. While mom baked blue cookies in the kitchen, I started telling him the story behind every picture. I already told him about my quests and stuff as bedtime stories but I hadn't told him much about Annabeth, Thalia, or Nico. He was shocked when he found a picture of me having my arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist and kissing the top of her head.

"You never told me-''

"You never asked." I said in a soft voice.

I slowly took the picture from him. It must have been taken at the Roman camp because I was wearing that embarrassing, purple toga. Even though Nico was kidnapped and we had a terrible prophecy looming over us like a storm cloud we both looked happily oblivious to that. I felt a small twinge of pain as I remembered World War III. If she really loved like she had said why did she betray me? I hated that picture, it was a lie.

I lit a light under the picture and watched the edges of it burn before Tyler snatched it out of my hands. The picture pushed me over the edge. All these years of sleeping in allies and traveling from country to country in a manner of days I kept my anger under control. This was too much. I skimmed through the rest of the pictures in the stack. They were all pretty much the same. I was about to set the entire stack on fire when my mom burst in with a plate of blue cookies.

"Percy, stop that!" she yelled.

I cringed back and all my anger subsided. Tyler's gray eyes were murky pools of anguish, perhaps even disappointment.

Despite the tension and my outburst, nobody could resist Mom's cookies, they seemed to ease everyone back into a good mood, even me. Tyler told them about himself. And _I _added that he played five different sports and how he made honor roll despite having ADHD and dyslexia. I couldn't help but smile and sit up a little taller. Mom and Paul seemed proud too.

When we had left, it was raining so we couldn't go spar in Central Park. The living room in his apartment would probably suffice. I just we don't accidentally set anything on fire…like last time.

Even though we had been sparing for 20 minutes and Tyler hadn't even touched me his blade, he seemed perfectly happy. I couldn't help but laugh when seeing him with the small dagger I had given to him for his seventh birthday. It had "fallen into my hands" after an encounter with Annabeth and Nico; it was Annabeth's dagger. I hadn't told Tyler that it was his mother's dagger but he loved it all the same.

After a while, Tyler's best friend called and asked if he could come over. I kinda wanted to meet him so I told Tyler that I didn't mind.

What a terrible choice I made.

_**Question: you guys like my new characters? I can either add them more in the story or the opposite any tips to make them better? What do you think will happen in the next chapter will Tyler's best friend be someone from Percy's past or worse?**_

**This chapter took me a while to write and I don't write so fast so please be patient **

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do I seem like I own anything important?**

**WHY YOU NO REVIEW!**

_After a while, Tyler's best friend called and asked if he could come over. I kinda wanted to meet him so I told Tyler that I didn't mind. _

_What a terrible choice I made._

**Tyler's POV**

I was almost upset when my best friend, Alex called. I loved practicing sword play with dad although I never even touched him with my knife. Maybe someday I can convince dad to let me go Camp Half Blood. _Bad idea _I thought after what happened with the pictures. I'd have to ask my grandparents or Natalia about the girl in the picture and why we both had grey eyes and curly hair…

Alex came up to my apartment with his hair dripping wet from the rain outside. For a moment, his eyes widened when he saw the sword that hung from Dad's belt and my knife on the kitchen table then he acted like that was nothing out of the ordinary. _That must be the Mist_, I thought. Dad noticed this and his eyes narrowed. I knew that Alex was mortal… or I guessed. I knew that satyrs were sent in to schools to track down demigods but really Alex? I couldn't imagine him having a secret life that involved something as cool as Camp Half Blood.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." Dad explained introducing himself. He looked like he was searching Alex's face for any change at the mention of his name. Dad might not have noticed because he doesn't know Alex as much as I do but I could tell that he was trying to keep his face impassive.

"How do you know each other?" he asked a bit to eager.

"Cousins," dad shrugged like he rehearsed the answer.

I could tell he didn't believe it.

"Okay…"

He was about to continue when a purple dragon crashed through the window panes showering shards of glass on us like lethal rain.

Dad took out his sword and started attacking it while Alex grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. I was paralized with fear and let him drag me away.

"DON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU TO THE CAMP!" Dad's voice rang out as he tried to direct the dragon's attention away from us. I managed to grab my backpack before I was led out of the penthouse and down the stairs. I had everything from my dad in a secret compartment inside my backpack. I felt safer carrying it with me everyday. Like Dad was protecting me somehow if I had it.

In simple terms Alex was in panic mode but that was an understatement. He dragged me to the back ally of the building. He was muttering to himself as he pulled out a golden coin.

"How do you know him?" He yelled. I don't think I ever saw him this mad.

"We're cousins like he said." It was a terrible excuse but I couldn't think of anything better.

He shook his head and cursed. In Ancient Greek he summoned the "Taxi of Eternal Damnation" which didn't sound too good.

Out of the asphalt a grey taxi that was woven with smoke arose. Something about it seemed strangely familiar had Dad told me about it- dad.

Was he still fighting that thing? If he killed if he probably be looking for me right now.

Right on cue Dad ran down the sidewalk screaming "Tyler" at the top of his lungs. I never knew he could look so desperate and scared.

**Percy POV**

Dragon was probably sent to hunt me but I hastily took care of it. Tyler was nowhere to be found and I knew that satyr was going to take him to camp. Camp was dangerous for him especially now with the prophecy…

I found Tyler in an alley behind the skyscraper standing next to a gray taxi cab. The same one that took me to camp when I was 13.

"NO!" I yelled.

That stupid satyr pulled him into the back seat and the car drove off leaving me lost in the gray smoke the car left behind.

**Tyler POV**

When Alex pulled me into the cab and we drove away, I hated him. Even if he's my best friend I slammed him into the car door and started yelling at him to let me out.

"Tyler calm down you'll probably see him before next week!"

I didn't understand what was he talking about.

"If he really cares he'll come for you at camp." His breathing was ragged probably because I nearly strangled him.

I cradled my backpack and let everything sink in. I wanted to go to Camp Half Blood so bad. But not like this. I always imagined it would be when Dad resolved his problems with Zeus and he wasn't a fugitive. I knew that if Dad came to get me he could be captured. Would they do that to him? he saved the camp multiple times but would that protect him from Zeus. And if his old enemies were there, Thalia and Nico they wouldn't take pity on him. That girl in the picture, was she there too?


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI: I'm drastically changing the summary to this story if that's possible **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_And if his old enemies were there, Thalia and Nico they wouldn't take pity on him. That girl in the picture, was she there too? _

**Tyler POV**

Me and Alex didn't talk much in the car ride. The constant babbling of the three old ladies was enough to keep us occupied.

The sun was setting was we reach what seemed like nowhere. The sky was morphed with colors that weren't even in the 164 crayons box. The driver started to complain but shut up when Alex handed him a thick wade of cash. I followed him to a pine tree that caught your eye even though it wasn't anything obviously different or special about it. It seemed to emanate power and strength. The view from the top of the hill that the tree was on, took my breath away. It was the camp from all of Dad's stories and pictures. All the buildings seemed out of place but together they were in perfect harmony. There was the only place that I felt at home. No wonder Dad missed it so much. I wanted to race ahead and visit every building. Before I could do that Alex guided me to an old farm house, of course it's the most boring place at camp.

"Chiron, I found a new camper!" Alex yelled through the windows of the old house.

I knew about Chiron so I braced myself to see a centaur bounding out of the front door. instead a middle aged man in a wheel chair approached us. I almost laughed he wasn't a centaur.

"You're not Chiron, he's a centaur." I remarked trying to hide a laugh.

"You're a smart boy, and even smarter since you said "is" and not was, what's your name?" He answered intent to hear more.

"Tyler Jones." I answered. Hopefully, he couldn't tell I was lying. Of course at school that was my last name, it was the last name of my adopted parents. I reserved the name Jackson for competitions. Like the time I won the state Spelling Bee. Its easier for dad to notice those types of things when he sees his name in the headline of a paper and realizes it about me and not him. I got a lot of extra visits that way.

Alex spoke in rapid Ancient Greek to Chiron. I could only catch one word _Peruses._ I panicked but hid it. When they were done talking Chiron led us into the house. Once inside he asked,

"You know an awfully a lot about Greek Mythology, and how did you know I was still alive?"

I shrugged, "An instinct, just a feeling."

"How do you know Percy Jackson?" Chiron said cutting to the chase. His eyes were pleading like he truly cared for dad. I didn't know if I could lie to this guy anymore, thankfully I didn't have to anymore.

**Percy POV**

I ran into the Big House looking for Chiron. I was getting Tyler out of this camp now. I wanted him to come here someday but Zeus would kill him on sight if he knew who his father was (me.) And I didn't want the prophecy to start just yet…

"Chiron." I greeted him. I was very happy to see him again not only had I missed him but there's something about Chiron that makes you think that everything's is going to turn out all right.

Then I saw Tyler and the satyr sitting on the couch. I didn't want to hurt the satyr and I was satisfied with him cowering into the couch.

"Chiron, I need to speak with you. Alone." After they left the room I sat n the couch defeated.

"How you know him, the boy, Tyler?"

I hesitated at first, "He's…my son."

"Such gray eyes…" he muttered probably hoping I didn't hear him.

I glared at him and he got the message.

"The prophecy," Chiron began, "if he's claimed by Poseidon then he's going on that quest, but what the quest is we aren't sure." I nodded, Chiron Iris messaged me about a prophecy that said a descendant of Poseidon will go on a quest by until he/she is claimed nobody knows what the quest was for. I hoped he wasn't claimed, was it even possible for somebody in Tartus to claim a half blood? I hoped not then again, Poseidon wasn't the only god or goddess who could claim Tyler. _She _probably knew Tyler existed. I wondered why she hadn't done anything about him then. Was is because Tyler was her grandson? I'll never know.

"Percy's since Dionysus resides here was punishment for the war Camp Half Blood is safe for you, as long as you don't arouse any attention. I would have invited you here much earlier if I was forbiddened not to but now I think its essential at."

"Chiron, I need to take him back to his house in New York."

"At least stay for tonight, and Percy you can't protect him forever."

I sighed I knew it was true maybe Tyler should stay learn to protect himself and how could he not love this place.

I followed Chiron outside to the campfire. I stood hidden in the shadows unnoticed but happy. I stood by the bleachers silently laughing along with the other campers at the stupid songs the Apollo cabin came up with. I saw Tyler laughing with some campers. Two of them were Nico and Annabeth. Of course he goes and finds the people from my past. Thalia wasn't with them, (thankfully). Annabeth looked happy (not like I cared) and she was laughing along with Nico. They looked almost like a couple. Disgusted, I was about to go to my cabin when the sudden silence caused me to turn around. Above Tyler's head was a glowing blue trident. Tyler noticed it immediately, I hoped someone explained claiming to him. Chiron, the only one not mesmerized by the spectacle announced.  
>"Behold, the son of Poseidon." He bowed followed by everyone. Even Annabeth and Nico who seemed hesitant at first. I bowed in the shadows. then nervous whispers ran among the campers like a wildfire. Rachel stepped up to confirm the rumors about a prophecy involving a descendent of Poseidon.<p>

"You have all heard the rumors of a prophecy about a child of Poseidon…" she trailed off afraid to finish.

"Are the rumors true?"

"What's prophecy?"

Were some of the questions being thrown at Rachel like rocks.

A blinding white light grabbed everyone's attention. When the light died it was Zeus who was standing there 20 feet tall in his godly form.

"Demigod the task that lies before you as foretold in the prophecy is to save Thalia Grace, my daughter from her captors. If you can do this, Poseidon will no longer be sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus. He will return to his throne in Olympus." His voice boomed like thunder and some of the younger kids put their hands over their ears.

I knew that I had to get Zeus to swear to his terms of course he could just be saying that to get Tyler to save Thalia.

"ZEUS!" my voice rang out Zeus looked surprised like I was a ghost.

"Swear on River Styx that if Tyler can return Thalia to you, Poseidon will return to Olympus."

He mumbled something like "I was sure you were dead" but loud enough for the whole camp to hear he said  
>"I swear on River Styx."<p>

On that last word he disappeared leaving the smell of ozone in the air.

I realized that everyone was staring at me and I felt little uncomfortable I wasn't just to this much attention from anybody in so long.

Chiron announced,

"Cabin leaders' meeting tom before breakfast. Everyone return to you cabins."

**I didn't know how to end this chapter usually I use cliff hangers as ending. Tell me how you like the ending **

***do you want to hear a prophecy or no**

***what role do you guys want Nico to have for the rest of the story**

**and really I would love to hear your ideas of course I have the story planned out but I could include some details that you want to see in upcoming chapters!**


	4. A New Quest, Old Rings

**I know I'm lazy when it comes to updating.**

_Chiron announced, _

"_Cabin leaders' meeting tomorrow before breakfast. Everyone return to you cabins."_

**Percy's POV**

I hurried to Cabin Three to escape the stares from all the campers even ones who I never met. My cabin was left exactly as I had left it which was weird because the harpies should've come to clean it. _It _was still here just as I left it in a drawer in a bedside chest. It was a small blue velvet box. It reminded me of Pandora's box pure evil was inside, in other words an engagement ring was inside.

"Dad?" Tyler said softly his voice trembling. I turned to him leaning against the drawer to softly close it. But Tyler wasn't focused on that at all. His eyes were wide and he looked scared. after being told by the king of the gods that he had to go on a quest and if he failed his grandfather was dead. I sat down on the bunk bed and motioned to him to sit down too.

"Listen, I'll go on this quest with you okay and its not like you don't have experience with a blade." I said trying to reassure him. He seemed to relax after that. he still had shadows of fear in his eyes though. I started to regret telling him stories of my quests in the scariest possible light.

"Okay but who'll be the third person on the quest." He asked.

Damn, this kid was already one step ahead of me.

"Thalia's best friend here at camp," I muttered.

"Who?" Tyler questioned, his eyes pleading in the same way they did before I told him the end of a story.

"You'll see." I whispered looking past him at the drawer were the ring. I felt of pang of remorse in my chest but kept my composure in front of Tyler.

"Go to sleep the meeting will be early." I recommended.

Tyler scrambled up to the top bunk like there was some treasure up there. I smiled and drifted off to sleep with being haunted by dreams thankfully.

-Don't Know How to make a Page Break so making my own-

It was evident that everyone was staring at me in the cabin meeting. Nico, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth were the only familiar faces all the others were to young. The last time I was here was 12 years ago but camp hadn't changed much. Leo smiled weakly at me I remember his dad sided with us during the war. I guess Leo had felt bad that he got off the hook and he sent me money or supplies every now and then. Piper and her mom head stayed neutral but she looked at me with sympathy. I had no idea where Jason was probably at Camp Jupiter. He hadn't fought in the war it had been a Greek thing.

Chiron looked at Rachel once was there. She started the prophecy:

**(A/N: I really DID NOT want to write so you better like it =P)**

"_A descant of sea had more power_

_one that will make his opponents cower_

_A quest to be told when the time is right_

_the Valley of Death is where the lightning is bright_

_a decision to make for what is right _

_a forgotten evil almost impossible to defeat _

_with combined powers itself it will meet." _

Tyler's sterling gray eyes were going through many ideas and scenarios. It seemed like he was off somewhere finding the hidden meaning of the prophecy instead of here in the Big House Rec. Room.

"I volunteer to be on the quest." Me and Annabeth said in unison. Leaving us both blushing.

"I want to go too." Nico said glaring at me. I glared right back. I shook my head,

"I'm going on this quest to save my dad…and Thalia." I said glaring at Nico.

"You leave camp for 12 years-'' Nico started.

"Nico explain to everyone why I left? Nico I'm going on this quest with my little brother." I yelled at Nico. Nico drew his sword but I already at his throat standing on the table. Nico yelled and raised his hands suddenly the ground began to rumble and I knew he was calling reinforcements.

"Nico di Angelo and Perceus Jackson! Drop you swords and return to your seats!" Piper charmspoke us. We both obeyed. I was in a daze and everyone who never saw Piper charm speak or see Nico almost raise the dead were nearly trembling in shock.

"Obviously, you two can't work together Percy you may go on the quest seeming part of it may be about you…Annabeth would you still like to go on the quest to save Thalia?" Chiron announced. I prayed that Annabeth said no. But sadly she didn't.

"Of course!" she almost yelled.

"You'll leave after lunch but now let's try to decipher the prophecy. 'a descant of the sea will have more power one that will make his enemies cower' Obliviously that could mean Tyler or Percy" Chiron said looking slightly nervous.

"_A quest to be told when the time is right' _that part of the prophecy is obvious now Ques told us to save Thalia." I continued.

"_the Valley of Death…_" Nico whispered looking profound in thought.

"Death Valley! That's it the Valley of Death!" Tyler said smiling. I shook my head in agreement I knew about it my travels to stay away from monsters lead me to California and Nevada at least a dozen times. Death Valley was a national park north west of Las Vegas on the California/ Nevada border.

**(sorry for anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about with American states etc.)**

"That must be where Thalia is being held the prophecy said _"the valley of death_ _is where the lightning is bright" _I concluded.

"_a decision to make for what is right' _what could that mean?" Chiron mused rubbing his chin.

"What I'm worried about is '_a forgotten evil almost impossible to defeat' _if that's the captor then how are we supposed to fight him?" Annabeth said deep in thought.

"_With combined powers itself it will meet.'_ The combined powers could be the three of us and whatever 'it' is we'll have to find out soon." Tyler said.

"There's not much more we can decipher from the prophecy, everyone you may go to lunch." Chiron said. Everyone started to disperse and head towards the mess hall. I saw Nico and Annabeth talking. Nico looked agitated and he was using his hands to tell Annabeth something. She didn't look like she was listening. I walked to breakfast with Tyler, he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for coming with me dad." He said quietly.

"Call me Percy at camp and on the quest, Chiron's the only one here who needs to know that 'kay?"

He smiled at me slightly and asked if we can practice sparring in the arena after breakfast. Breakfast was fun with Tyler but I could tell he was stealing glances at the Athena and Hades table from time to time. Apparently Nico had a number of siblings now and when I looked back at Annabeth she was staring straight at me but she quickly looked away.

After sparring went to our cabin to pack. Tyler was stuffing a few extra shirts and clothes into a backpack. I was packing some money I left in my cabin, (which added up to $400) food, and ambrosia and nectar. We were in the middle of talking when he found it.

"Dad, Percy, what's this?" he said thrusting the small blue velvet box at me. His voice was wavering but I could tell in his eyes that I couldn't try and change the topic on this one. I did that almost every time he asked who his mom was. Now he looked determined for a straight answer.

I plopped down on the soft sea scented quilt on a bunk bed. I looked up at him,

"I loved her okay? I loved her so much… I was going to propose. I thought she loved me too… The war came and she betrayed me, she didn't love me, she never did." I took the box out of his hands and opened it. A single tear dropped onto it. I couldn't believe I was so stupid then. The only good thing she gave me was Tyler. He looked sorry for me. He was probably already thinking about how I'll react to being on a quest with her.

I gave him a watery smile,

"We'll be fine on the quest lets just not talk about it okay?"

he nodded quickly.

**Tyler's POV**

I felt bad about grilling dad for the answers. It was the first time I ever saw him cry.

we hurried up with our packing after that and before I knew it we were heading the JFK airport in the camp van with Argus driving us. We figured that Zeus would let us take an airplane into his domain because we were saving his daughter.

I was never on an airplane before probably because Natalia made sure to keep me away from the air. I wondered where she was right now, I hoped she wasn't freaking out. I guess I could call her soon tell her I'm with dad.

Dad was even more nervous then I was on the airplane. He took the seat closest to the exit. His hands clutched the arm rests and I probably would've laughed if I wasn't so scare myself. It felt wrong to be in the air, it felt like something wrong was going to happen. I thought a saw a small around 3 foot tall tornado. _Impossible_ I thought. But there were more of them but some of them looked almost humanoid. Annabeth started to notice too, one flashed close to the window. She gasped,

"Percy, Tyler storm spirits get out now!"

**sorry for it being so boring **

**REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU**


	5. Storm Spirits

**Please Review it is the reason I update faster not including this chapter**

_Annabeth started to notice too, one flashed close to the window. She gasped,_

"_Percy, Tyler storm spirits get out now!" _

**Tyler POV.**

The problem was that plane was already in motion. As soon as Dad got up the flight attendants came immediately, they were trying to get him to sit down. Then he did something that surprised me he snapped in their face and they left him alone. He ran towards the cock-pit and Annabeth quickly grabbed our backpacks in the overhead compartment. I looked out the window several of the storm spirits were flying towards the air craft ready to fly into. From the cock-pit I could hear commotion and a lot of snapping. Suddenly the plane surged forward, the storm spirits flew right passed us. The emergency door opened, and dad ran out of the plane dragging us behind him. Unfortunately, half a dozen of those monsters were waiting for us on the tarmac. The ones that flew pass us rammed back into the plane even though we weren't in it. Annabeth and Dad didn't wait, they instantly attacked the enemy took me a moment to jump into action. I used a sword I got from camp. I fought as hard as I could but Dad and Annabeth killed most of them. Soon all that was left were small piles of golden dust. Only one remained he looked stronger then the others but less human. Its features were raised upwards and it had a demonic smile like he enjoyed being surrounded by three demigods two of which could kill him easily.

"Who sent you here?" Dad said, trying to find a way to keep him from flying away. Oddly enough, he didn't fly off into the air.

"Ohh, you'll never defeat our master but if you can't beat them join them, isn't that what you humans say? Perseus you would love to join us everything you could want is yours!" the demon said.

"You can't turn back the clock." Dad mumbled. I was the only one who could hear him.

"No." Dad said louder. Then Annabeth stabbed the monster leaving a bone chilling scream ringing in our ears.

That's when I noticed the police officers surrounding us. The passengers on the plane looked scared. They all probably thought we were terrorists. One went up to Dad and said

"You are under arrest."

Again, dad did that finger snapping thing, made up a story about how we were on the wrong plane, and had to get off. The excuse was incredibly stupid but the lead officer nodded profoundly like it was very understandable.

"Can we help you find your flight?" he asked. Dad hurriedly said no and 10 minutes later, we were in a cab headed for Manhattan.

The ride was quick but quiet which I couldn't stand being ADD and all. Once on the streets of the city I asked,

"What next, we take trains to California?" Annabeth laughed,

"What you want to take a plane?" she asked sarcastically.

Me and Dad both paled

"No!" we answered.

She laughed, and stared at the Empire State Building around the corner.

"What are you looking at, its a just building?" I teased.

"That's where Olympus is now. Didn't Percy explain that to you?" She asked.

"Percy! Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked dad. I can't believe that he didn't tell me that I could walk to Olympus! That's probably why he didn't tell me so I didn't try to go.

Dad blushed and shrugged. Annabeth laughed,

" What else did you not tell him?" Even dad smiled and the happy person from the pictures shown through.

"We could pick up some supplies at my house, it's down the street." I said.

**(A/N: in Manhattan when you say "down the street" that could mean miles just saying)**

"You never said you lived here, is your mom here, does your mom know about your dad?" Annabeth asked the last part she said more tenderly.

"My mom knew who my dad was but I never meet my mom… she almost doesn't know I exist. I was put up for adoption." I said telling her the truth but not the whole truth. I guessed Annabeth was my mom. Seeing the ring, this morning helped that conclusion. I wanted more answers but seeing how much it hurt my dad, I wasn't sure if I should. I hated knowing so little about it. It felt like an alarm in the back of my head that wouldn't shut off until I learned everything I wanted. Sadly I can't google the answer to this question.

After stealing-borrowing money from my adoptive parents (who weren't home they never were), we were in Grand Central Station. Dad had been unusually quiet probably thinking about the ring I thought. When he left to get us some food, I asked Annabeth the second he was out of earshot,

"Why wasn't Percy at camp until now? At the cabin meeting he said something to Nico about it."

Annabeth was hesitant to answer she sighed,

"After the Giant War about 12 years ago there was a civil war between the gods. It was over something so stupid. I wish it never happened… When Poseidon and Percy lost the war Poseidon was as you know sent to Tartarus and Percy was exiled…" her eyes were full of despair and forlorn. She stared at the window.

"Did you fight in the war too? Who did you side with?" I asked pressing for an answer.

Annabeth didn't answer, she was lost in her own memories. She kept her face rigid like stone as if she didn't trust her emotions. Her eyes told a different story, they were murky pools of a stormy gray. Like a rain cloud right before it releases its rain.

There was another emotion in her eyes too.

Love.

**Btw what should Annabeth's and Percy's "song" be?**

**Review. Or it'll take me longer to update **


	6. Memories and Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Tell me what you think Annabeth's and Percy's song should be please thanks and sorry about the title change.**

_There was another emotion in her eyes too. _

_Love._

**Percy's POV **

Even after I lost the curse of Achilles and didn't need to sleep as much, I wasn't a morning person. One of the things I treasured most about the summer was sleeping in. I was half awake in my bed in Cabin Three. I heard the door open and close quietly. Footsteps crept towards me.

_Stolls_ I thought they hadn't pranked me in a while…

I focused on the salt water fountain in the room and doused the intruder. I smiled in triumphant even the Stolls couldn't prank Percy Jackson! I finally saw the Stolls soaking wet. Except it wasn't the Stolls, it was Annabeth.

She looked like she wanted to be mad but started laughing at the expression on my face. I apologized and explained about I thought she was the Stoll brothers. Thankfully she wasn't too offended. I pulled her into my lap. She kissed me and the memory melted away.

_It was a dream._

I thought I didn't know if I was happy or not that it was only a dream. On the train sitting across from me in the dining car booth was Aphrodite. She looked more like Annabeth then I appreciated. But Annabeth would never so much make up.

"Percy, you know you still love her. " she said dragging out the syllables of my name.

"I do not! How could I ever love someone like her," I said "her" like an insult, "she betrayed me and lied to me." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried not to be affected by Aphrodite's love magic.

"Percy, there's a lot you don't know about Annabeth and the war… I need to go." And with that she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

When I woke up for real, I didn't know what to think of my dreams. (The first one.) and what did Aphrodite mean about Annabeth and the war? Was she just being over dramatic like usual? Probably. In the bed across from me I saw Annabeth awake looking out the window, she had bags under eyes.

"What were your nightmares about?" I asked. Annabeth hadn't changed much over the years.

"Nothing." She answered not really focusing on me but I could tell someone was bothering her. I didn't care all that much but I hoped she wasn't hiding something helpful to our quest. Tyler was asleep in the bunk above me snoring loudly. I couldn't help but laugh. Annabeth noticed the snoring to and a smile flickered across her face.

"Let's get some breakfast, and find out were we are." Annabeth said walking out of the small cabin. She scribbled a note for Tyler walked out with me to the dining car. A local news station was playing on a television. After watching for a few minutes I realized we were in Richmond, Virginia. I cursed under my breath as the news caster reporter about a man the police were looking for all over Virginia. With my luck that man was me. I was walking near a school when a fire breathing monster attacked. Of course I was blamed for setting the school on fire. Annabeth didn't notice at first. The newscaster showed a picture produced by the police. Anyone watching right now could easily notice that I was the person in the picture.

"Annabeth," I said turning her attention to the news show. Her eyes widen,

"What did you do!" she asked in a hushed tone, "Whatever we need to get you inside the cabin."

As soon as she said that the train slowly pulled to a stop. Police officers climbed aboard- they were looking for me. Tyler walked into the dining car still in a sleepy daze. We pulled him into a booth with my back to the officers. We couldn't get back to our cabin, the police were blocking the way. We sent Tyler to spy on the police for a few minutes, pretending to order something. When he came back we learned that the police were doing a check of all the passengers leaving the city of Richmond. They wanted to make sure that I wasn't on the train-which I was.

"They're coming over here!" Tyler yelped.

"Act normal I can just use the mist," I shrugged trying to act calm and strong. Tyler seemed to calm down. Annabeth too.

The officer came over to us and when he saw us his mouth twisted into a toothy smile. I expected him to try to arrest me and I would do the mist thing and it would all be over. That's not what happened.

"Perseus Jackson," it hissed.

I expected it to lung on me not Tyler. Tyler was slammed by the beast against the window the back of his head broke the glass and monster grabbed Tyler with its claws and pulled him out of the booth. I recognized the monster, it was a poisonous clawed monster. It's claw on its right hand was under Tyler's neck. Its wings were slightly moving as if the monster was nervous.

"Don't move! The claws, they're poisonous they'll kill you instantly," Annabeth said.

Tyler stopped struggling. His were wide his breathing was ragged. The sides of his face were streaked with blood. We needed to get him get medicine before the injury becomes even more serious. I noticed a water pipe ran over the monster's head. I could control the water inside to knock out the monster. But how could I do that without hurting Tyler? Annabeth walked far around the monster as if she was trying to walk behind the monster. The monster adjusted its position as Annabeth moved.

_Perfect_ I thought the pipe was in the perfect angle to hit the back of the monster's head without hurting Tyler. I hoped when the monster fell down the claws wouldn't cut Tyler's throat.

The pipe broke hitting the monster in the head and everyone got doused with water except for me and Tyler. The water healed Tyler's bleeding head partially and some ambrosia fixed him right up. The mortals in the car were running around frantic with the gushing water. Annabeth looked mad at me for allowing the water to scare the heck out of the passengers. I rolled my eyes at her expression. And I pulled them into our room. While Annabeth changed her clothes in the bathroom Tyler laid on the bed falling asleep although we hadn't even had lunch yet. 

"Dad-" he started in a hushed tone.

"Percy," I corrected quickly.

"Will the whole quest be like this?" he asked worry all over his face.

"Only if we're lucky," I said smiling. Tyler weakly smiled back.

"We'll be fine, don't worry soon this will all be over," I told him reassuringly.

"Then what? What happens when the quest is over and Poseidon is back at Olympus?" Tyler asked. I had to be honest I refused to think that far I just didn't want to.

"You'll become a great hero, probably even better then me." I told him he smiled and drifted off to sleep. Annabeth came in,

"He really shouldn't be sleeping now lunch is soon," Annabeth stated sighing.

"Just let the kid sleep, he was nearly killed less then 20 minutes ago." I really didn't want

to put up with Annabeth right now. I tried as hard as I could to not said anything rude. And that saying: Don't say anything unless you have something nice to say. Yeah I kept repeating that to myself the whole quest so far and I haven't really said anything to Annabeth. She looked hurt. Her eyes were downcast I expected her to make a comeback. Something that insulted my intelligence, instead she sighed.

"I'll go see how the mortals are and if the police are on the train." She answered.

She left the room leaving me and sleeping Tyler alone. Something was different about her.

_People change._ I thought.

I moved past Tyler's backpack and the thing knocked over spilling its contents. I cursed I hoped it didn't wake up Tyler. I started putting everything away. A corner of shiny paper peeked out of the backpack. It was hidden in a secret compartment of the backpack. I didn't want to be noisy but too bad. Its turns out it was the picture of me holding baby Tyler in the hospitable. My expression made me look like I was holding explosions. I hated that day. I had to forge the death notice that would be mailed to Annabeth. I had to change Tyler's name and worst of all I had to let the snobby rich couple adopt Tyler. I hated those people, they asked way to many questions, like "where's the mother?" I felt bad for handing over baby Tyler to them. I heard Annabeth knock on the door. I quickly I stuffed the picture into the bag and tried to think of excuses to get me out of the room- and away from Annabeth.

**Does Percy seem OOC (out of character) and tell me what you think their song should be**

**Review or I'll find you. The first one's I'm coming for are my readers in England… **


	7. One Picture Holds the Truth

**Am I the only author who starts writing the next chapter the second after she updated the last one?**

_I heard Annabeth knock on the door. I quickly I stuffed the picture into the bag and tried to think of excuses to get me out of the room- and away from Annabeth._

**Annabeth's POV didn't see that coming uh! Didn't think so :P**

Watching the mortals run around the dining car with the water was fun to watch. First, just get out of the dining car. They're acting as if they're on the Titanic! I was upset when the "crisis" was solved and everyone was under control. The police officers were still on the train and that would be a nuisance. I forced myself to go back to the cabin again I didn't want to face Percy's green eyes which made me feel more guilty seeing him brought up all the bad memories and how my mother lied to me. she killed baby Luke Chase the doctor blamed it on heart complications. Of course it was possible, my poor baby was born three months premature. I shouldn't have trusted Mother. Even after our deal…

Once inside the cabin Percy made an excuse about finding out the next stops the train would make. It was evident that he just wanted to avoid the awkwardness between us. I didn't blame him at all. I was walking past the backpack that Percy was putting something in and I knocked it over. I rolled my eyes, just like Percy to leave the backpack open. One thing that caught my eye flowed out the backpack. The draft in the room carried it into my lap. It was a picture of Percy holding a baby. My mind ran through hundred possibilities. Was it possible that this was Sally's and Paul's kid? Maybe but something in my brain told it wasn't. The baby broke out of the blanket revealing a tuft of black hair and gray eyes looking both scared and in awe. I knew this baby. It was my baby! When was this taken? When I was in a separate hospitable because I got hurt during labor. _When I was at the other hospitable_.

That was when my baby Luke died. What did Percy do to him? I scanned the back of the picture for any clues dates, names anything. Damn nothing. I looked over to the sleeping lump that was Tyler. Percy was going to be answering a lot of questions when he comes back.

**Two chapters in one night fist pump! Lol I must have scared some readers by now…**

**In the first chapter I mentioned that Annabeth name the baby Luke then Percy changed it to Tyler **


	8. Questions Questions

**Funny story: I got a review saying "I hate you" I laughed so hard when I got this review lol nice to know people like me and my stories **

**I wanted to** **update yesterday but I can get lazy sorry **

_Percy was going to be answering a lot of questions when he comes back._

**Percy POV **

Even through I was walking around the train to get away from Annabeth I couldn't stop thinking about her. I expected her to act coldly towards me. She tried to kill me during the war. Was she just playing nice so she can save her friend or was she trying to gain my trust. Aphrodite's annoyingly high pitched voice spoke to me in the back of my head

"Or maybe she likes you!" I shook my head and that thought out of my mind. I tried to think of other things but everything led back to Annabeth. Finally I trudged back to the small cabin on the train. Outside our room Annabeth was waiting looking furious.

"What's this?" she said shoving a picture in my face. It was the picture of me and Tyler.

"Where did you find this its not yours." I rebounded. I couldn't imagine Annabeth going through our backpacks but she probably did.

"It fell out of the backpack. Now what did you do to the baby?" she retaliated.

"The baby is my mom's and Paul's daughter." I say sternly. Internally I breathed a sigh of relief, it was a pretty good lie.

"No, its not Percy you and I both now that. I didn't ask who the baby was I asked what did you do to him?" she said. It hit me she was asking me if I had killed him. Annabeth was crazier than I thought.

"You think I hurt the baby? Really Annabeth? I loved my son. It wasn't me who killed him." I said. I could tell the word 'killed' hit Annabeth in the heart. She leaned her back against the floor and slowing fell down. She still held the picture in her hands not taking her eyes off it.

"You deserve to know," she said quietly, "the doctor said he died of heart complications but that's not what happened… I think my mother killed him. She knew about Luke and she held it against me. she promised she wouldn't hurt him but we both know how the gods don't keep their promises."

I looked down at Annabeth and everything was flipped upside down. How was I supposed to hate her, she told me the truth, or what she thought was the truth. Should I tell her about Tyler and how I forged the doctor's letter and changed his name and everything? I told myself for years that she was the enemy, she betrayed me, that she wants me dead. But was that all true? I couldn't keep Tyler's real parentage a secret forever.

**I'm completely depending on you guys to tell me which direction to go in should Percy tell Annabeth about Tyler Now or Later?**

**Review!**


	9. dragons and dreams

**I can think of one reviewer and after he/she reads this chapter is gonna think "but I told this b*tch now!" sorry no offense or anything.**

_I told myself for years that she was the enemy, she betrayed me, that she wants me dead. But was that all true? I couldn't keep Tyler's real parentage a secret forever._

**Percy POV **

Through her wall of honey colored hair she looked up at me, analyzing my expression.

"Did you know he died?" her said in sotto voce.

**(A/N: that's how you use 'sotto voce' in a sentence right?)**

I knelt down next to her, "Yeah." I didn't know how to comfort her. She looked like someone who lost everything.

"Annabeth there's something you should know about the baby." I braced myself for what was yet to come.

A Colossian dragon broke through the windows a few feet away from us. The thing looked like a salamander with wings and ivory teeth. Its transparent body crashed into the window of the train. We both leapt to our feet and preceded to attack the monster. Its golden claws clacked on the floor reminding me of one of my past principal's preppy high heels that always alerted the whole school that I was being expelled when she lead me to her office. The dragon was vociferous, its hissing surely woke Tyler up if he wasn't already awake. On cue Tyler stepped out of the cabin sword in hand nearly petrified.

"Tyler!" I yelled at him. He was shaken from his shock and ran in to help us.

The dragon's tail swung over my head and if I had been a second slower I would've been headless. I had never seen a dragon like this one before its skin was slightly clear so you can see it's throbbing organs. A lucky stab from Annabeth's knife landed next to its unprotected heart. Enraged the dragon swung its arm at Annabeth and she flew into the wall and onto a pile of shattered glass. She was out cold. I didn't blame her the dragon really hit her hard. It raced over to her but Tyler stepped in his way.

_Idiot _I thought but then again if I was Tyler I would've done the same thing. The dragon wobbled, apparently the stab had been closer to its heart then I thought. With amazing skill and strength Tyler swept his sword under the dragon's legs at just the right moment. As if fell to the ground he didn't hesitate to send it to Tartarus.

I ran over to Annabeth and stuffed the ambrosia into her mouth. Tyler stared over my shoulder. His face looked grave. His eye looked sunken and deep in worry. Finally, Annabeth's eyes opened and she sat up to quickly.  
>"Don't move you're on top of the glass." I reminded her. She slowly raised her arms, they were polka dotted with red blood. She didn't flinch but took a deep breathe and tried to hoist herself up. She cried out in pain trying to stand up but fell back down.<br>"Tyler get some nectar apparently I didn't give her enough," I said to Tyler he nodded eagerly and went to the cabin avoiding the glass.

"I carry you to the cabin." I said both of us blushing but she didn't say anything against it.

Carefully, I picked her up bridal style and brought her into the cabin. Both of us were blushing like mad. It was definitely a deja' vu moment for both of us.

**Annabeth POV**

When Percy carried me to the cabin, I was pretty sure he could hear my heart beating out of my chest. I was lost in his sea green eyes that held so much concern for someone who hurt him so much. What was wrong with him? He should hate me right now. I couldn't believe he knew about Luke, he must hate me even more now knowing that my mom killed him. He was going to tell me something about it before the monster attacked.

Looking into Percy's eyes I remembered all the other times he picked me up like this. The familiar warmth of his muscular arms just gave me a taste of what I lost and how I'll never it get back. I should throw myself onto broken glass more often. It was totally worth it. I trembled at the amount of scars on his arms. Surely he hadn't gotten them during the past 12 years. I hated knowing I caused him this pain. Percy gently placed me down on the bed and Tyler handed me a glass of nectar. They both stared at me worried. I felt my cheeks heat up at the attention. I decided to get some sleep and they would wake me up for dinner.

Almost immediately I was bombarded with dreams.

I was in a chamber that I designed for Olympus. I recognized the lavish furniture and papers documenting Athena's achievements as my mother's house. My anger flared I hadn't talked to my mom since Luke died. She sat on the couch in casual looking clothes. Her eyes looked inviting and motherly. I wasn't going to fall for that disguise. She was going to try and gain my loyalty like she did every time she wanted me to help her, Zeus, Hades, find Percy. 

"Annabeth," she greeted me getting up to hug also. I walked around her hug.

She knew I saw through her motherly attitude, and she dropped the act. Her before caring smile, now twisted into a sneer. I almost smiled I could now recognize my mother.

The woman who threatened to kill my unborn son if I didn't fight on her side in a war.

**Tell me what you think of my plot twist! REVIEW and mi dispiace this chapter is late I was in nj all weekend. And for those of you who don't know about the current weather on the east coast of America c' e' non il sole (no sun) e fa molto brutto tempo (sucky weather) I'm jealous of people in Florida and southern California and anyone in other countries were it is currently dry! (and warm) **

**REVIEW **

**Ciao amici! Grazie**


	10. A Less than Helpful Visit

**I don't have an excuse for why this is late except that I'm a terrible lazy person **

_I almost smiled I could now recognize my mother. _

_The woman who threatened to kill my unborn son if I didn't fight on her side in a war._

**Annabeth POV**

I crossed my arms in defiance I wished I could wake myself up but sadly I couldn't.

"Don't be so cross I have some rather, good news," Mother remarked.

"How can I not be 'cross' you killed him!" On the last word my voice wavered. The tears in my eyes gave my surroundings a shiny film. I blinked the tears out of my eyes, not wanted my mother to see my weakness.

"He's alive!" she snapped. The color drained out of my face.

"I swear on River Styx that he is alive." Thunder boomed in the distance.

"How do I find him?" I asked.

"That sea scum has been lying to you, he knows." She mused. I couldn't help but grit my teeth, was Percy really lying to me or was it just my mother trying to turn us against each other.

The dream changed and I was in a cavern of red rock. Despite the lack of sunlight I was sweating, outside the barren landscape appeared to be a desert.

Death Valley.

In the shadows of the cavern, a voice like a snake's hiss said,

"The plan is working, I have almost everything I need to resume power."

"What about the boy? Master, the prophecy says he has the ability to defeat you." The servant cowered in the shadows. He was dressed in rags but familiar. His eyes looked like a contained fire, one that shouldn't be released.

"Quiet Sisyphus! Or do I need to return you to your rock?" the figure hissed.

Sispyphus was an anicent king confined to Tartarus by Zeus. I racked my brain to remember the details of his punishment. He was a murder and in the underworld he tricked Thantos into chaining himself up and he escaped the underworld a couple times before he was punished by having to push a rock up a hillside just to have it fall down right before he got to the top.

I tried to think of how he got here, maybe he tricked the gods again and escaped, maybe his master helped him. I thought that this was Thalia's captor. He said remuse power.

For a second I couldn't move thinking that it could be Kronos.

No, impossible besides this person's voice is exactly like a snake's hiss. Kronos's voice was deeper.

"Sisyphus, it seems we have a guest, Annabeth Chase step out of the shadows and introduce yourself." He regarded slyly.

I bolted up on my bunk bed, fast enough that I knocked my head into the bed over me. I clenched my teeth, trying not to curse as I rubbed my now slighty black and blue forehead. I went into the small kitchen ajacent to the tiny room with the bunks in it. I could hear Percy and Tyler talking, they didn't know I was awake yet.

Their backs were facing me but I could sense Percy's anguish.

My eyes narrowed at him. He lied to me! He told me that he was dead. I took the baby's death hard. I eas going to demand an answer from him.

He ran his fingers through his messy raven hair slowly as Tyler stared at him, clearly irritated.

"You have to tell me sometime, you know, or I'll just ask around." Tyler said crossing his arms.

"You've already guessed who it is, you don't need me to confirm your guess. Besides why do you want to know so bad." Percy glared at Tyler. His left hand gripped the arm of his chair like he was driving his nails into it.

"If my grandmother is who I think she is then you know exactly why I want to know." Tyler remarked.

"Did you know that she has been trying to track me down for the past 12 years trying to send me to Tartarus? If you think she'll ever love you like a grandmother should then you're wrong, she'll want you in Tartarus with me and Poseidon!"

Tyler turned as white as a sheet. That's when I spoke up.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. They both looked surprised to see me leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, good you're awake, dinner is starting soon." Percy said completely ignoring my question.

I stepped in front of him, blocking the door.

"Tyler can me and Percy talk, alone, we'll meet you in the dining hall." I said through my teeth. He warily nodded and left. I wondered if was trying to listen through the door.

"Percy, what happened to the baby? The truth this time."

"You told me he died of heart complications or he was killed…" he started I could tell he was lying.

"You're lying what did you do to him." my fingers lingered on my new knife. That reminded me of that time where we found him. after the fight he somehow got a hold of my knife, and he got away. At the time I was happy he was safe, my not that much when I learned he stole my knife.

"I didn't do anything to him." he said stiffly.

I opened my mouth to reply when the door landed on the ground next to us, like someone kicked it down.

In the doorway, a 12 year old girl with auburn hair and a silver aura was surrounded by girls around her age. Something was different about her though. Her silver eyes seemed tinted with a flickering red. One of her hunters was gripping Tyler, but she was holding him as far away from herself as possible. I recognized the girl in the front as Artemis. Her hand stiffened on her bow as she saw Percy. I bowed of course, but Percy stood rigid.

"I'm surprised Zeus didn't kill you and send to Tartarus along with your father." Artemis sneered. She seemed like she was far away, like she wasn't entirely focused on us but thinking of something else.

Percy didn't say anything but he kept his fists clenched as his sides.

"What no bow?" she teased her voice was hollow and distracted. She stared intently at Percy until his knee buckled and he fell into a bowing position. His body trembled and his forehead broke out in sweat.

"Lady Artemis what brings you to our quest." I asked drawing her attention away from Percy.

" You're on a quest to save my lieutenant, and I wanted to see for myself that Zeus allowed you," she said pointing at Percy, "to stay alive."

Her vile words didn't even make Percy flinch. His face was drained of any emotion except for a hint of anger. He acted like he went through this before.

The hunter released Tyler and he raced to Percy's side; half standing his ground and half cowering behind Percy. Artemis looked to Tyler and back to Percy and I saw her steal a glance at me. I wonder what she was thinking…

"Who is this?" she said gesturing towards Tyler. She seemed less angry and less intent to kill Percy. Also the red light in her eyes was dull if not completely gone.

"My half brother Tyler." Percy was quick to answer but still Artemis still looked confused.

She didn't look satisfied and I was getting nervous with the hunters waiting for an order. The order could either be to kill us or Percy or to raid the snack bar. I knew I needed a distraction but Tyler beat me to it.

"Can you offer us any advice?" His courageous voice reminded me of Percy's.

Artemis fell back into a her unfocused distracted daze her eyes returned to their former red haze.  
>"This should be an easy quest for you demigods. Don't overestimate the enemy its probably a minor monster who caught my lieutenant when she was unfocused."<p>

Now I was confused, the prophecy said _a forgotten evil almost impossible to defeat _

That certainly wasn't a minor monster. And I could believe the goddess of hunting hadn't helped us more she seemed like she was rather here to see our progress and to assess us. None of this makes any sense.

_Nothing makes any sense anymore_ said the annoying voice in the back of my head that reminded me of Aphrodite.

**Percy POV**

The rest of the day she 'helped' us. She helped us train and about what we should expect. I felt like she was trying to confuse us, trying to sabotage the quest. It was a quest to save her trusted lieutenant so why would she be trying to stop us?

It was full moon that night. And Artemis started telling us things that made sense. But if I tried to ask her a question about what she said earlier she'd pretend she never said that. She seemed more like the goddess I meet all those years ago before any of this happened.

One thing that irked me was that just before she left she whispered in my ear,

"My brother is the god of truth, he told me about Tyler."

**Review and I'll update SUPER fast! That sounded cheesy even for me…**


	11. An Embarrassing Drive

**I'm trying to finish this story so I can start my story about mark of Athena but the children of Percy/ Annabeth n other couples will help them! **

_One thing that irked me was that just before she left she whispered in my ear,_

"_My brother is the god of truth, he told me about Tyler." _

**Percy's POV**

The visit from Artemis was odd and I tried not to let it distract me from the quest. In the beginning of our quest she made no sense but towards the end she seemed more, normal maybe? Maybe the full moon that night made her more normal.

That was three days ago and now we were in the midst of west New Mexico without a ride. The train didn't make the whole trip to Death Valley and we couldn't pay for another trip. We would have taken a plane but the experience with the storm spirits knocked out that option, not that I minded that part so much. In the train station I felt my eyes dropping from lack of sleep but I'll explain that later.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth mumbled. We are standing outside of the station, it felt like we were waiting for something to happen. Tyler plopped down on the sidewalk while me and Annabeth brainstormed ideas. After 5 minutes of dumb ideas that wouldn't work, Tyler said,

"Do we know him? He waved." He pointed to a blonde guy waving to us out of the window of his red mustang. A smile tugged at my mouth it was Apollo. After the war my dad's allies helped me out here in there. He felt that I was "too cool" to be living in the streets.

We walked over to him and he greeted us with a blinding smile.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in a long time! How did you get stuck on another quest?" he greeted me.

I laughed, "I know right fifth quest and fought two wars, apparently nobody's ever heard of retirement."

He laughed, "Get in the car guys I'll drive you too Death Valley."

"Really! Thanks Mister…" Tyler started.

"Apollo, and no mister stuff I hate that." the god finished. Tyler seemed shocked, but grateful.

"You're Tyler, right wow I haven't seen you since you were a baby, your old man he's pretty cool but not as cool as me," Apollo said.

I glared at him from the shoot gun seat and hoped that Annabeth didn't notice my reaction. He was _trying _to irritate me.

"When did you see me when I was baby?" Tyler asked intrigued.

"Your old man asked me to place a few blessing etc. nothing special. You should have seen him I don't think I ever saw him so scared!"

He and Tyler laughed probably because they knew it was about me and not Poseidon. I blushed but I couldn't

"What are some other embarrassing stories about my dad?" Tyler asked.

"This is gonna be a long drive." I mumbled.

Throughout all the stories Annabeth didn't notice that some of the stories were similar to my life. Apollo was careful to keep it vague and Annabeth seemed too deep in her thoughts to even be listening.

For the latter of the ride, after the stories that were terribly embarrassing, Apollo weaved in and out of the traffic. With one hand on the wheel and one tapping out the rhythm to a song playing on the radio. I never heard of it and considering that it was in Ancient Greek, it was a popular song back then.

"Sissy told me that the quest is to save her lieutenant. I haven't been to Olympus in a while…do you know how or who got her?" he asked nonchantly.

"No, we saw Artemis a few days ago she seemed like a whole different person." Annabeth explained.

"A lot of the gods have been like that, Hades, Zeus, Artemis and Athena. They seem changed, possessed even. I haven't been in Olympus to avoid them." Apollo said.

I let the words sink in what was happening on Olympus? And what did this have to do with Thalia.

"And at camp, they haven't been claiming their children as they should" Annabeth said deep in thought.

"What do you mean? They haven't been keeping their promise?" I said glaring at Apollo.

"They have really, its just Zeus, Hades, Artemis and my mom, they're late or whatever when it comes to claiming. My half sister, she wasn't claimed till she was 15. Nico tells me about how his father has been neglecting some of his duties and spending time at Tartarus. Something about punishments for the titans."

"What does this have to do with Thalia's kidnapping?" Tyler asked. He looked just like Annabeth when he was thinking.

With no answer we continued with our drive. In less than 2 hours we made it. With mortal cars that would be impossible not for the god of the sun, and cool cars.

"Welcome to Death Valley, home of an 'unbeatable enemy'" I announced.

**I know a little late **

**REVIEW **

**Should I start my mark of Athena story now or after this one?**


	12. Bad Memories Bad Dreams and Bad Deserts

**Sorry it took this long to update and good news after this story I'll be "adopting" a story called Brothers the original author cheyennexx can't finish it and is letting me adopt her story (if I can I figure out how to put a link on my profile I'll put one there that brings you to her profile)**

"_Welcome to Death Valley, home of an 'unbeatable enemy'" I announced. _

**Percy's POV**

The landscape seemed terribly ordinary for a desert. The black street cut through a dusty landscape that horded random spurts of dried out plants. The sun blazed down on us and it had to be at least over 100 degrees. A run down building that handed out trail maps and water sheltered two people conversing in hushed voices.

"Which way now?" Tyler asked, spinning around on his heels to see our full surrounding. I ran through the prophecy in my head:

"_A descant of sea had more power_

_one that will make his opponents cower_

_A quest to be told when the time is right_

_the Valley of Death is where the lightning is bright_

_a decision to make for what is right _

_a forgotten evil almost impossible to defeat _

_with combined powers itself it will meet." _

The only clue about the location is Death Valley. I considered how to reply to Tyler. He looked scared I couldn't blame the kid he was twelve now and his only learning experience was when I'd visit and try to teach him a few tricks was he really up for this. Yeah he's _my _son so he probably is. I smiled at the thought I was already so proud of him to think otherwise.

"We can probably get some information from a trail map or a worker." Annabeth lead us to the small building, up close I could see the woman behind the counter had an iguana on her shoulder. She was whispering to a stout man dressed in light dusty overalls.

"No es seguro! No safe no safe!" the man said.

Annabeth and Tyler beheld the same expression, they were analyzing his words and were guessing what he could be talking about. He must be talking about the monster that kidnapped Thalia. The woman's eyebrows knit together in confusion and fear at his words. She looked past the man and saw us.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a southern accent. Her weathered face was sun tanned and her attention seemed else where, maybe thinking about what the other man had said.

"Can we have a trail map?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Oh I'm sincerely sorry but we're having some trouble on the trails," she didn't continue.

"What kind of trouble?" I pressed. She bit her lip wondering if she should tell us.

"Oh nothing to bad dears, its just that the trails aren't open for safety reasons." She answered. For whatever reason she wasn't going to tell us anything.

Behind her a water dispenser like the kind they have in offices, exploded the woman franticly tired to stop the leak of water. I looked back at Tyler since I didn't do that when I turned to ask him what he had done I saw him snap his fingers in front of the short man's face.

"Why are the trails closed, why aren't they safe?" he asked him.

"El chupacabra! Monster! Es seguro!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Tyler interrogated.

"Una cueva al final de la pista de Indian Pass," he yelled before running to his pick up truck in the parking lot.

"A cave at the end of the Indian Pass trail!" Tyler translated.

Annabeth snagged a trail map from the counter, the woman was still trying to clean up the ever leaking water dispenser before we left I controlled the water so it all flowed back into the machine.

I stared at Tyler in amazement that was pretty quick thinking, in seconds he distracted the woman, and figured out exactly where we needed to go also he speaks fluent Spanish!

_Good job _I mouthed to him. He smiled back and together (with Annabeth) we started down the 8 mile Indian Pass trail.

Me my son and the mother of my son, in a weird way it was a family trip, in a demigod type way. I could barely remember the last time I did some sort of _real _family trip type thing. I think it was when I was 17. My mom, Paul, Annabeth and me had travel to the Montauk beach. While Mom and Paul stayed in the house me and Annabeth went swimming. I loved her so much, she was my ocean, everything I loved and could ever want. God that life was so many years ago, so unfamiliar to me now I wondered if that life will ever exist again.

_It could_ my inner conscience said. Maybe, I thought. If this quest went right I wouldn't have to live in hiding anymore. But what would happen? Could I go to Camp Half Blood with Nico and Thalia and Annabeth there? That would be terrible to see Annabeth everyday and be reminded of my heart break.

The thought of my betrayal hit me in the chest so hard it literally made me waver while walking along the trail. I changed my subject of thought, what about Tyler? He would go to Camp Half Blood now of course, no maneuvering around that. I didn't want him to be claimed by Athena but the goddess of wisdom would figure that out, if she didn't already know about him. Annabeth was another thing on my mind as always. The small velvet box that held my former engagement ring was in my pocket. I forgot I had even brought the cursed thing. I fingered it in my pocket. I wondered what she would have said if I had proposed to her before the god's civil war. If we had been married by the time of the civil war. Would she sided with me then? I hated these questions because I couldn't answer them.

After walking for maybe an hour the sun started to set and we decided to set up a "tent out of blankets we had. When I fell asleep, dreams haunted me like ghosts.

In my first dream I revisited the day Annabeth betrayed me. I could only do the things I already did. I regretted not pulling out the ring. I pleaded to her I told her how much I loved her. I almost started crying but Annabeth was stone cold, immune to my emotions. She looked like a cardboard cut out of herself, stiff and she only held one expression- strained grief. Then she said,

"Percy, stop making this harder then it has to be I never loved you and the next and last time I'll see is on the battlefield." The only reason that I didn't throw myself off the tallest building in New York was that my dad's friend came to the camp to get me. I had shoved that memory to the deepest corner of my brain hoping that if I couldn't remember it, then it didn't happen. Experiencing that again felt like it was raining bullets, hitting every vulnerable part of me. I had always thought she loved me back but no she didn't she never did.

"A hero like you doesn't deserve that." a voice said solemnly. Without even thinking about who could have said that I nodded and sunk to the floor. I was in a cool musty cave but I didn't care about my surroundings.

Another memory hit me. I was in the throne room of the gods on my 16th birthday, I had just saved the world. This was a happier memory but if reminded me of how the gods betrayed me. The scene changed to 10 years into the future during the civil war. I was fighting Zeus himself. That day I was so infuriated, he had tired to kill my mother and Paul, no matter what I'll never forgive him for that. On the bright side, I was winning, I backed him up to his throne while Dad cornered Hades. It looked like we were about to win the whole war! Only there were some things we didn't take into account. Thalia, Nico, and of course Annabeth had shadow traveled into the throne room. Nico and Annabeth went to help Hades while Thalia helped her dad. Thalia called on a lightning bolt that distracted me enough to let Zeus disappear. _Coward_ I thought. I didn't realize that Hades had shadow traveled away but he took my dad with him! I was alone against Annabeth Thalia and Nico. Thalia came at me first but I was ready I pulled an orb of water out of nowhere and held her in it, she couldn't get out and she started to drown. Nico and Annabeth were too panicked to attack at first. They were gaping at the orb and so was I. Thalia eyes closed as she began to die and I panicked too. I thought I had just killed my best friend and my worst enemy. I let the orb fall away in a sudden splash and I flushed all the water out of her lungs. Gross I know but it saved her life.

For a second she looked grateful then a shadow fell over her eyes like she remembered her current circumstance and she sprang at me with her spear. Nico jumped in to but Annabeth didn't follow him just yet she looked at the two of them like she couldn't believe that they were still trying to kill me after I saved Thalia.

I summoned a wave to push them all back to the open doors of the throne room to buy me some time. Then as they were coughing and trying to get to me again I whistled as loudly as I could. Blackjack came in record time and we flew over their heads and out of Olympus.

A few days later Dad dueled with Zeus and Dad lost. I couldn't help him at lot which vexed me the most. I was forced to watch Dad get forced into Tartarus. I still have nightmares about it.

I let the memories rain down on me like a bag of bricks each one making me bled a little more, making me feel more pain then before.

"You never deserved that. You are a hero and how do they return the flavor they treat you like scum of the Earth." The voice said.

"Tell me about it, this is the thanks I get for saving Olympus." I respond.

"Percy, there's another way to get your dad back and its more justified then saving your that huntress." The voice said.

"It will save my dad?" I asked.

"Of course it will! He's safe in my care now I made sure he wasn't in too much torment in Tartarus," the voice said.

"Prove it." I simply said.

Suddenly my father appeared at my feet, he was asleep, I guessed. He didn't look bruised or hurt or tortured of any kind.

"Also I swear on River Styx that if you complete one simple task you and your family will be safe from Zeus and you can get your revenge on him."

My grief overrode my common sense and I didn't ask who the voice was.

"What do I have to do?" I asked intrigued.

"Kill Annabeth Chase,"

**I don't live anywhere close to Death Valley and I have never been there so if I got something wrong or if you have been to Death Valley PM me!**

**I'll try to finish this story within the next two weeks hopefully I can with finals etc. **

**The first chapter of Mark of Athena is up on youtube and the cover is one the internet :DDDD **

**CHECK IT OUT!**


	13. Answers That Don't Make Sense

**On with this story and if I didn't say it before then the first chapter of Mark of Athena is on you tube and the cover is online **

"_Kill Annabeth Chase," _

**Percy's POV **

The figure's final words circled through my head all the night, when it was my turn to stay up and watch for monsters I stared at Annabeth. Her honey suckle blonde hair seemed to give off more light then the silver moon. Her picturesque features reminded of me Sleeping Beauty only Annabeth could do more than just sleep.

She was so vulnerable right now it be so simple to use her knife and…

I shook my head no. No matter how simple it could be it to kill her it would always be harder than impossible to do it. I couldn't kill her she had saved my life to many times in the past. I leaned back against a rock and sighed, of course my fatal flaw was loyalty. Annabeth could probably send me to Tartarus and I still wouldn't be able to kill her. Suddenly a lightning strike jolted me from my thoughts. There was no rain so why was there lightning, suddenly it hit me Zeus was trying to show me where Thalia was exactly. I glanced back at Tyler and Annabeth should I wake them? No I'll just go there survey the area and come back tomorrow we'll all go and fight the monster and save Thalia. I started walking towards where the lightning struck. The cave's entrance was half sunken into the ground so I jumped through the small opening and landed on the cave's floor with a thud. The cave was lit with a red light like someone lit the room by putting a ruby in front of a flashlight. I knew I should have turned back and returned tomorrow with Tyler and Annabeth but I was drawn to the source of the light at the end of the end. Shadows as black as midnight raced across the walls of the cave walls almost like the shadows were guiding me towards something. The cave tunnel opened up to a bigger room. The room was dimly light and gray stalagmites created a barrier for me to hide behind. I crouched behind them and watched a humanoid figure instruct a person over an Iris Message. The figure looked like he was dressed in shadows. His voice was just like the one from my dream only now it was more commanding.

"You told him that what he was expecting was minor creature right?" the figure asked.

"Yes, my lord" said a voice I recognized…Artemis. I remembered how she instructed us that the monster we faced was insignificant.

The figure slashed through that Iris Message. He glided over to his throne woven out of shadows.

"Its so fun to have hypnotized gods as slaves", he chuckled.

"You won't get away with it you know," a gothic hunter of Artemis said.

I didn't even notice Thalia caged in the corner of the room until she spoke up.

"What makes you say that? Do you think that Perseus Jackson is going to save you when he was the chance to save his father and take revenge on you for what you did to him?" the figure said.

For a moment Thalia looked sullen as if she was guilty then she perked up like she remembered something.

"You turned me against him! You started the Civil War! You hypnotized the Olympians!" Thalia screamed she tried to squeeze her face through the cage to stress her point.

"Oh quiet, its not like he would believe you anyhow." The figure said.

Guilty, Thalia sunk down to the floor, her hands gripped the stalagmites that trapped her she looked hopeless.

"You're right," she murmured.

"Once I am in control of Jackson I will destroy this world and bring back all of my old friends." He said to himself.

"Percy wouldn't surrender himself to you or kill Annabeth!" Thalia yelled at him.

"Or should I bring back my old friends now?" he said to Thalia.

"NO please I'll shut up." Thalia said.

"Now lets see if that little blonde twit is still alive by the morning…" the figure said.

I slowly backed out of the cave and ran back to the tent.

**Okay I know not that long I'll try to update over the weekend maybe… PLEASE UPDATE I'LL WILL UPDATE TOM IF I GET 5 reviews thanks **


	14. FatherSon Moment

**Its weird how it's the weekend and I don't have that much to do and I don't update that much then sorry I wanted to update on Friday but I went to the mall (its was my friends birthday) **

**And I thought I should throw in a cute father-son chapter because they don't seem so family like to me and I don't involve Tyler to much **

_I slowly backed out of the cave and ran back to the tent._

**Percy's POV**

I ran back to camp like an Olympian runner. Tyler was sitting upright in his bunk waiting for me.

"You found her didn't you?" he asked. Sometimes I hated how smart he was.

"That's not the only thing I found." I told him. I told him about what I heard everything except about how the figure told me to kill Annabeth.

"Dad you know what this means?" Tyler barely whispered .

"We're facing something old, dangerous who has reinforcements on speed dial." I said.

"No! Other than that, it means that the gods were under the influence of that guy during the civil war, they never wanted to fight you! Once we defeat him, you'll be welcome back to the camp! Was Annabeth hypnotized? And if so then is she still? ….and Mom"

We both stole a glance at sleeping Annabeth she was snoozing calmly. I pretended not to hear the last part of what Tyler said.

"Maybe she broke out of the trance." I said, _and maybe that that's why he wants her dead, because she can break out of the trance_

"And what about Mom?"

"She doesn't have any to do with this and we are not talking about her now." I interrupted.

He scowled at me. I didn't really care.

"Let's just focus on defeating him first okay? Then we'll handle your errr…. mother." I said trying to get off the topic of Tyler's mom.

"Do you promise that you'll tell me who she is? Dad how long do you except me not to know who my mother is?" he asked.

"The problem is that she may not want anything to do with you I don't wont you to be disappointed." I said as inaudibly as I could. I turned around and glared up at the stars so I didn't have to see his expression. I regretted the words as soon as I said them what parent tells their child that his mother might not want him.

"Listen Tyler.." I began to reword what I said. I turned to face him he was rigid. The only sign of emotion was the stain that tears had left on his face.

"You probably regret having anything to do with her." He sobbed.

I ran over to hug him.

"I don't care about what she did to me because she gave me you, I never ever regretted meeting her."

"Wait what did she do to you?" Tyler asked.

"I'll you later please try to get some sleep don't worry about it, it will work out somehow, the Fates seem to like me." I said.

"Like you! They put you through three wars and they turned your life upside down! And you say they like you.." Tyler chuckled.

"You get used to it."

"Get some sleep, I'll watch now," Tyler said and I didn't argue.

Thankfully no dreams or memories just sleep.

**Annabeth POV **

I was ready to kill that Seaweed Brain. HE HAS ANOTHER SON! I need a leash for him. I was going to demand who the mother is and when Tyler was born. Tyler looked old to be born RIGHT AFTER the civil war which annoyed me a lot. So when it was my turn to take watch I woke Percy at dawn.

I asked him if he wanted to collect some fire wood and he said yes. On the walk I asked:

"Percy, who are Tyler's parents?" I hoped he would let something slip since he was half asleep still. He jerked awake suddenly and I knew that strategy wouldn't work.

"You already know the answer, Poseidon and a mortal woman I don't know to who." He answered.

"I woke up last night and I hear him call you dad. Explain."

"How much of that did you hear?" his face was chalk white.

"I heard you come back from where Thalia is being held and I heard everything after that."

He took a deep breathe and leaned back against a tree.

"So who's the mother? And when was he born." I asked.

"He was born seven months after the civil war" Percy said finally.

"What!" I screamed nearly waking up Tyler apparently he's a deep sleeper like his dad I thought.

"No its not what you think," Percy said blushing, "he was born 6 weeks premature."

"Oh, sorry." I said blushing I should've known that Percy would've cheated on me.

"So who's Tyler's mom? A mortal, a demigod." I questioned when we get back to camp I'm finding this woman.

Percy looked uncomfortable, "Mortal somewhat." He finally said.

"How did you meet her?" I asked. I was a little confused when he said somewhat but I decided to ask him some more questions.

"I was in Brooklyn and I need to get to get on a train, so I cut her on the line for train tickets and she nearly beat the crud out of me. Her older brother had to hold her back." He stopped to laugh, "at the train station I was attacked by a couple of hydras. She and her brother helped me handle them."

"What was her name?" I was so googling her later.

"Sadie Kane." He said.

Then Tyler waved to us telling us to come back to the camp for breakfast.

I looked at Percy this conservation wasn't over.

**Percy POV**


	15. climaxbeginning of the end

**Hi sorry it took this long**

**Do you guys remember how I said that I was adopting that story…well I told those readers tht I would b done with this story in 2 weeks oops… so this is either the 2nd to last chapter or 3rd to last chapter **

**Btw I didn't proofread the last half…so good luck**

_The main problem was that it pulled me in._

**Percy's POV**

A gust of black wind threw me into the wall of the cave. I was in the room were the figure and Thalia was last night. I was surprised that all the bones in my body didn't break in half. The figure sat in his throne leisurely. He was wearing a black shawl that covered his entire body and face, the robe looked like it was black smoke instead of cloth.

"You want to know what I wanted you to kill Annabeth?" It said

I didn't answer.

"I never had complete control over her."

"Complete?" I asked.

"I couldn't force her to kill you but I could only force her to side against you in the war and during your quest I could barely keep her fully breaking the trance.

"Artemis was easier to control, she wouldn't mind fighting a war against men, I sent her to you to confuse you."

"What about the gods that sided with me?" I asked

"Well you can't have a war with only one side! I ordered them to fight with you and against the others, it was a great way for you to tear each other apart, that didn't work at as I pleased but this will work too! I kill you four demigods, and start another war maybe call on the titans and whoever else the gods cast into the pit to help."

"Was I ever under the trance?" I asked.

"You and your father are too reckless like the sea, its to much work and energy to try to control you,"

As he spoke all the pieces fell together, why Annabeth sometimes felt distance and other times like herself and why Artemis's advice made no sense.

"For years I slowly put my plan into motion, the Civil War among the gods was just the first step. Now I'll kill all you demigods and release the gods from my trance so they can kill each other, if that becomes complicated then I'll call in my old friends. Actually I have let go of the gods and my demigod servants, they are out of their trance but don't expect the gods to help you. "

"Who are you? Who are your "old friends"?" I questioned.

His laugh sent trembles down my spine and throughout the cavern. Some rocks fell from the ceiling at the noise.

He rose out of his throne and pushed back the hood of his robe. Shimmering black eyes gleamed on a bone colored face. His features were bloody and broken and skin seemed to merge with his skull making him look more like a skeleton. My first thought was that he was the Grim Reaper, my second thought was that I'm going to die.

"Below! I am Tartarus, bow down before me."

Yeah…sure I thought when I heard the bowing part.

I pulled out Riptide, and started to fight him. His weapon was a scythe, it didn't look like an efficient weapon. It's purpose was to cut wheat right? Anyway Tartarus knew how to use it, he spun it around so it was the most dangerous helicopter and he could probably decapitate me as well as he could decapitate wheat. However I was doing much better them him, and his scythe seemed clumsy and useless after a few minutes of fighting. He bared his teeth which could have been his idea of a idea. Then the scene around us changed. I was in barely three feet of way but I couldn't breathe. I was strapped to the floor as crabs and sharks nipped at me and tore at my flesh. I inhaled deeply, then I realized I wasn't in water, it didn't make any sense through. I was drowning in three feet of water or whatever it was. I saw Tartarus's face above the water. He raised his scythe above his head and brought it down on my chest. This pain was worse then River Styx, far worse. I wished I would die, anything would be better then this.

Suddenly I was in an airplane. High above the clouds, I glanced over at the other passengers and they were every monster I had ever faced. They all pounced on me at once but their weapons never cause any serious damage but it felt like it did. I saw Medusa but I didn't turn to stone. Her face was Annabeth but so much different, her skin blistered and bled like it was burned. Parts of face fell off to show green disgusting blood. Her eyes were blood shot and looked like they were scooped out put in a blender then shoved back in. I couldn't understand why I saw Annabeth in her face. She reached out and clawed at my face her talons dug deep into my skin and I fell backwards into the wall of the plane. The monsters used my head to break the window then they threw me out of if. I spiraled through the sky. The impact with the ground was the softest sensation of this experience. Immediately, two hands pulled me up glaring down at me was Kronos.

**Tyler POV**

When we got to the cavern we stopped behind a rock and listened to Dad's conversation with Tartarus. While Dad and Tartarus began to fight we knew Dad would handle him by himself so my and Annabeth worked on Thalia's cage. Then she contacted Artemis and they said that her and hunters would be on their way.

They started to fight Tartarus. They did a good job but then he said,

"I leave you with a parting gift for Percy"

I didn't like what I saw when he said that. Dad's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell on the ground twitching and screaming his head off. The grim reaper guy dissolved into the air while, laughing his head off. I couldn't watch my dad get reduced to this it was too much. I couldn't imagine my dad, the bravest and best hero on the planet was dissolved to this. He seemed half sunken into the earth when he fell silent. I stopped trembling for a second then he screamed this god awful cry like he was being murdered. Annabeth ran over to him and helped him stand up. Thankfully his eyes weren't still rolled back into his head. He stared at Annabeth, his breathing ragged and terrible. Then he screamed

"MEDUSA!" and he threw himself into the wall were he fell slumped over. I ran over to him up but he just tried to squirm out of me grasp. He pulled out Riptide and instead of hitting me with it he plunged his own sword into his heart**.**

**THE END.**

**Lol jk imagine? I wouldn't do that to you guys love you guys too much ;)**

**Annabeth's** **POV **

Percy closed his eyes after he stabbed himself I was sure he was dead. I raced over to him. I delicately pulled his own sword out of his chest and lay his beautiful head in my lap.

"Percy, Percy, Percy, please don't do this! Percy I'm so sorry I went to war against you! I should have resisted him more, Percy please don't die this wasn't meant to happen," I whispered sobbing, "We were going to start our lives together, everything was so perfect…the war delayed that but now everyone's released from the trance, Percy we can start over." I realized I was probably talking to a corpse.

"Percy please don't go-I love you," I forced the words out but it felt so good to say them after all these years. I reached down and kissed Percy for the last time, my tears streamed down my face on onto his. After a few seconds I felt him kissing me back.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Annabeth what just happened? Why does it feel like I was just stabbed?"

"Because you stabbed yourself Seaweed brain."

Artemis summoned Apollo to help us, he came in seconds and saved Percy's life.

After Apollo bandaged Percy up I talked to him again. He couldn't stand for now but I was content to be sitting next to him outside the cave.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," I burst out and I start crying again.

"Annabeth, I never stopped loving you and I don't blame you for anything, please stop crying." He says.

I look up into his sea green eyes and I see all of his sadness that had built up after him being traumatized by Tartarus, but I also see so much love for me which is unmistakable. I couldn't believe he still loved me after everything I did to him.

"Even when I was under that trance, I never stopped loving you." I whispered. I reached up and kissed him softly.

**Tyler's POV **

I spoke Dad about what happened. I clearly was still scared after our encounter with Tartarus but Dad the person who it was tramautized and torture to the point of suidice, seemed better off then me. But he still didn't tell me what he saw. He just said that he saw other "things" instead of me and Annabeth. He didn't seemed frazzled about stabbing himself. He says did it because the visions and the pain were to much to bear. I don't think I could as brave as my dad, I mean I couldn't do half the things he did today. I confide in him with this.

"Tyler you're going to do much better then me, and they'll remember me as Tyler Jackson's father, and that's the best title I can ever hope to have" he said. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

All of us including Apollo and Artemis, and her hunters traveled to Olympus in Apollo's flying car. Dad and I talked with Apollo I asked if I could drive and with Apollo and Dad's permission I drove and almost crashed only three times which I am proud of. We made it to Olympus a.k.a Empire State Building. Dad walked into the lobby like everything was he was reliving an old memory. The man at the desk who gave us the key to the elevator to Olympus said to him,

"Long time no see, good to have you back,"

"Thanks, its good to be back,"

After what felt like years for waiting in the elevator we finally reached the 600th floor, a few yards away from the entrance a fisherman like guy holding a trident was waiting for us. I guessed he was Poseidon. The god's sea green eyes gleamed and Dad told us he'll meet us in the throne room.

Artemis and Apollo left us to do whatever gods do in their spare time? I'm not sure they didn't tell us. The huntresses dissolved into the huge assortment of nature spirits and minor gods and goddesses. The all lined the main street that led to he throne room like they were waiting for something. It looked like they were waiting for a parade to pass by. I couldn't tell what they were waiting for until the Poseidon and Dad started walking towards us. Everyone erupted into applause as they walked through, while Dad came towards us, eager to get out of the spotlight. We walked behind the crowd of people but still some nature spirits wanted to take pictures with Dad and Annabeth they called them the Heroes of Olympus. Which made Dad _very _uncomfortable, Annabeth laughed at him for it. Finally, we made it to the throne room. Poseidon was seated in his throne next to who was Zeus, he looked so different now from when he was threatening me at camp.

"We have been tricked into going to war by Tartarus the spirit of the pit," his voice boomed like thunder, "these three demigods, and one who was under his influence," Annabeth looks down at her feet and looked guilty, "have saved us from our destruction."

"I decree that Poseidon is welcomed back to Olympus." He said this more bored then before like a celebrity being paid to endorse something.

"And the boy, Peruses is allowed to return to the camp," said a stocky man with curly black hair and blood shot eyes. It was weird to hear your dad called 'boy' but yeah he still looked like he was 25 when he must have been 40 something. Still Dad broke out into a smile when he heard this news, and so did Annabeth but Annabeth tried to slightly hide her huge smile.

The rest of my time in the throne room flew by in a blur, we were congratulated and Zeus concluded the quest, then we left. I could feel the gods eyes on my back like they were expecting me to do something.

**Percy POV **

It felt great to be welcomed back to Olympus and to see the gods not trying to kill me. I didn't pay attention to what Zeus was saying, because honestly I had more important things to think about mainly Annabeth.

After a while of thinking about Annabeth we headed back to camp.

When we got to there, I climbed to the top of Half-Blood Hill. The valley hummed with life and joy, for the first time in 12 years I finally felt at home.

**Not last chapter and its summer obviously so hopefully I will update sooner. If there are any holes in the ending so far TELL ME thanks and I would have update sooner but I'm lazy and right now my whole body is sun burned-fun. **


	16. end

**I could ramble on and on about one direction right now but I'll finish this story then **

**LAST CHAPTER **

**If you people don't read "my" story brothers I will get upset and I'm sorry for trying to force you to read it.**

_The valley hummed with life and joy, for the first time in 12 years I finally felt at home._

***3 weeks later***

**Percy's POV**

I was at the beach with Annabeth curled up on my chest. I had been avoiding this for the past three weeks now and Annabeth could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled into my shirt, half-asleep.

"Nothing," I reply. She doesn't buy it, she looks up at me with her eyebrows raised.

"It's about Tyler," I started, "I lied to you, I know what happened to our baby…"

I had her full attention now she up at me like she couldn't decide whether to be mad at me, scared, or happy that I know something.

"Tyler he's our son I made that part about Sadie Kane being the mom up, I wouldn't think of doing anything with her" I said blushing.

Annabeth stayed still but her eyes looked wet. Then she threw her arms around neck and started kissing my face I could feel her smiling. I couldn't help it I started laughing and she did too. After a few minutes of that Annabeth asked,

"Does Tyler know?"

I shook my head then she dragged me up off my feet and ran towards my cabin. Thankfully, Tyler was there. He didn't look that surprised but Annabeth was obviously trying to hide her smile.

"Annabeth, she's your mom." I finally say. Annabeth looks so scared like he might get mad at her or something.

Instead he runs into us and hugs us both but mostly Annabeth.

**(that is the page break of awesomeness n I'm hyper right now)**

NEXT DAY

I had a plan.

Tyler and me sat at our table during dinner Grover was eating with us and we all talked. I nervously glanced back at Annabeth every 5 or so minutes to make sure she was still there. Half way during dinner Grover left. The first part of my plan was working. In about 10 minutes Grover hurried back. He sat down at said,

"Got it done."

"Great" I replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tyler asked. No one answered him.

Suddenly Mrs. O'Leary burst into the dinning hall. She would have barked if there wasn't a gray cloth in her mouth. Annabeth and some other demigods rose to get her but thankfully nobody took the cloth out her mouth. Annabeth and I were the ones to confront the hell hound. Annabeth took the cloth out of her mouth and brushed the gray cloth off of the small sea green velvet box. I took the box gently out of her hands.

I bent down on one knee and opened the box, I was so relieved to the perfect ring still inside the box.

"Annabeth will you please marry me?"

"Of course Sea Weed Brain," she said. Everyone cheered especially Tyler. The Athena table stared at me like they knew I hadn't ask their mom yet.

With an engagement ring on Annabeth's finger and Tyler cheering as loudly as he could I knew nothing could tear us apart.

**if you want a wedding chapter tell me or I wont make one **


End file.
